Harry Potter and The Magic of Time
by Mionefan
Summary: Messing with time has unforeseen consequences when Harry Potter and Susan Bones explore a new, untested device from the Department of Mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Time.**

This is a Harry/Susan story taking place near the end of seventh year at Hogwarts.

Rating is M for later chapters just in case. There will be violence.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N: Almost completely A/U from this point on although reference to canon events and timelines will be made.

Messing with time has unforeseen consequences when Harry Potter and Susan Bones explore a new, untested device from the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

There was a strange ringing in his ears. He'd only become aware of it recently but now it was becoming irritating. Some days he hardly noticed it as the press of his studies bore down on him. Hermione had pressured him to study hard for their upcoming NEWT exams and he realised that she was right. Voldemort could bloody well wait; he'd need all the knowledge he could learn in the next few months. He'd finally learned to apparate, saving Headmaster Dumbledore from the Inferi in the cave last year, only to see him die at the hand of his most hated professor.

The ringing intensified and was almost painful. He lowered his head and brought his hands up to his ears in an attempt to shut out the sound. It didn't work, as he knew it wouldn't; it hadn't before when he tried to shut out the sound. It was driving him mad and he'd consulted with Madam Pomfrey but she couldn't find anything wrong with him. She did notice that his magic was a bit increased from the last time she'd tested it.

Routinely, the students were tested at the beginning of the school year and any major changes were noted. Normally, all students' magic increased, with the largest increases being in the first and second years. Harry's magic had kept pace with the rest of the students in his year, although this year it had spiked sharply from last year. A note to the headmistress had made her aware of the change and Minerva had taken him aside, asking him about it. Harry had no answers and put it down to his increased attention he'd been paying after Albus had died. Some days his anger at Snape and Malfoy was so intense that his magic seemed to get away from him. The new DADA professor was an old friend brought back: Professor Lupin had watched as Harry seemed to overpower his spells and did some serious damage to shields whenever he was paired with anyone. One exception was when he was paired with a certain Hufflepuff; Susan Bones was always able to disarm him and he couldn't quite figure out why.

Susan was still trying to figure out why the messy haired boy was so easy to beat when he faced her. Sure, she had a massive crush on the boy, but so did most of the girls in school. She knew that Hermione Granger seemed to have the inside track so she didn't bother to pursue him, not wanting to be disappointed by his seeming lack of interest in her. Susan was a very pretty girl with a well developed figure and a chest that few other girls her age could match. She was a bit shorter than Harry and had beautiful strawberry blonde hair that cascaded in soft curls down her back, almost to her bum. Her aunt, Amelia Bones, had raised her after her parents had died in a Death-Eater attack a few days after Harry's own parents had died. Her best friend since childhood had been Hannah Abbott and the pair stuck together growing up, both being sorted into Hufflepuff. Hannah was the same age as Susan but was dark blonde and with a decent figure. Hannah was currently dating Terry Boot and Susan was a bit jealous of her friend having found someone to date before her.

The dynamic of Hogwarts students' classes was such that Harry and Susan spent several classes together and while Hermione took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, Susan and Harry often sat together in the library studying. In their seventh year, they had one other class in common: Wizarding Government. This was a course that Susan naturally gravitated to since her aunt was in government as the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry, on the other hand, was thinking of joining the Auror Department and needed an insight on how the government worked. Susan always managed to sit next to Harry and although she knew it was a forlorn hope, she still wanted Harry to at least notice her. To that end, she would lean forward at strategic times, showing a bit of cleavage, watching Harry's reaction and secretly smiling when his face turned red when she caught him looking. Hermione, on the other hand, tsk tsked quietly at her from the other side of Harry. Harry, being a boy that was oblivious to the obvious flirting, quickly turned back to his studies.

As it turned out, Susan sussed out that Hermione's interest in Harry was more as a sister than a potential mate. Her interest lay with the surprising Neville Longbottom. Neville had come a long way in the last two years and both Harry and Hermione had noticed the shy boy's new confidence. Neville could be seen recently in close conversation with the pair and incidentally sitting close to Hermione. Harry's other close friend, Ron Weasley had also taken notice of Hermione. Harry wasn't paying much attention to that, as he knew Hermione wasn't interested in Ron.

Harry had not had much luck with the fairer sex, having a disastrous short lived affair with the lovely, but short tempered Cho Chang. Lately, he'd considered Daphne Greengrass, but discarded that idea as having too many problems wading through the Slytherin prejudice to properly approach her. Susan, however, seemed to like him. Maybe he should try…

The ringing in his ears reached an intolerable level and he suddenly bolted from the Transfiguration classroom, leaving a surprised Professor McGonagall speechless. She still had not found a suitable replacement for herself and had split her time between the Headmistress office and her old Transfiguration classroom. "Harry?" she called, just a bit too late as he burst through the classroom door, hands clamped over his ears, his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Hermione was the first to react seconds before Susan and started to rise before Professor McGonagall called both girls back to their seats. "I'll handle this, stay in your seats," the strict woman commanded.

Harry ran. It felt like a thousand sharp needles were piercing his skull and finally he collapsed, moaning in pain.

The first to reach him, oddly enough, was Luna Lovegood. She'd been wandering the halls when she suddenly knew where she must be. She raced to the third floor where she spotted Harry Potter lying face down just meters from the Hospital Wing.

Hermione, ever the one to obey orders stayed in her seat, although greatly conflicted until she saw Susan bolt from the classroom in open defiance of the professor's orders. Hesitantly at first, she rose and throwing caution to the wind stormed out of the classroom in pursuit of her longtime friend. Harry would need her. Susan, however, knew no such caution and raced through the halls in search of Harry.

Minerva knew Harry was in trouble by the look of agony on his face when he bolted. Correctly guessing that he'd run to the Hospital wing, she forgot that she could floo there and instead marched through the corridors down to the third floor, only to be passed by a racing Susan Bones, quickly followed by Hermione Granger, who had much the same destination in mind.

"Girls!" she shouted, but was too late as the pair had already disappeared around the corner and down the staircases. "Damn! I told them to stay in their seats." McGonagall had learned a few tricks of her own over the years and took a shortcut through a hidden doorway that had pretended to be a wall, arriving just as the girls spotted Harry.

Luna was bent over the unconscious boy and was feeling for a pulse when Susan and Hermione arrived breathless. "Don't…" she tried to vocalize a warning but it was too late. As soon as Susan and Hermione stopped and bent down to examine him, something remarkable happened. All three girls and Harry disappeared soundlessly. Minerva gaped at the empty spot where four students had been mere seconds ago. Thinking that they may have somehow apparated to the Infirmary, she ran the last few meters to the door and pushed it aside, only to find it empty.

"Poppy," she called.

"Minerva, what brings you to my infirmary at this time? I thought you were teaching."

"Poppy, four students just disappeared just outside this door a few seconds ago. I had hoped they would be in here."

"Oh? Which four? Need I ask if one of them was Mr. Potter?"

Minerva sighed. "Naturally. The other three are Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. Miss Granger I can understand, but the other two… We'll have to start a full scale search."

Meanwhile, the quartet had issues of their own. Luna seemed to be taking it the best as they were now in a place familiar to her. "Well, that was unexpected, but how we got here and why, is the question." They had suddenly appeared in the Ministry of Magic's Time Turner room on the ninth level, the lowest level of the MoM.

Susan was the next to speak. "I know this room, my Aunt Amelia took me here once."

Hermione chipped in, "But why here? Three of us were here when we battled the Death Eaters in fifth year."

Harry had awoken with a blazing headache. The ringing in his head was slightly less, but still annoying. "What? How did we get here?" he queried.

Three heads turned to him in unison, each had grabbed part of him. Susan had hugged him tightly, Hermione had held one hand and Luna the other. "Harry!" the three girls chorused. "Are you alright?" Susan inquired.

"How do you feel?" Hermione interjected. Luna was the only one to remain calm, but a quizzical expression remained on her face.

A loud voice interrupted their thoughts. "What are you four doing here? This is a restricted area!"

Susan answered for them. "Mr. Croaker, we have no idea how we got here, I think we should see my Aunt Amelia in the DMLE."

"Miss Susan!" Algernon Croaker was the head of the Unspeakables and was upset that unauthorized persons were in the restricted room. "Don't move, any of you, and I'll have someone escort you to her office. There are dangerous items in this room and beyond. He quickly went to a communications panel inset in a wall and pressed a button. In seconds, a man entered and after a quick conversation with the head Unspeakable, motioned for the quartet to follow him. The man, for it was only his voice that identified him as male, commanded them. "Don't touch anything and keep close." He was tall and completely covered in a grey robe with the hood up, his face obscured and his hands tucked into his robe. Doors opened for him magically without any incantation or wand. The circular room that they had passed through on a previous adventure led them, strangely, to the main atrium where they were led to an elevator that finally deposited them on the second level. The wizard knocked discretely on a door partway down the hall and entered. "Follow me," he commanded.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement office was a busy series of offices containing the Auror office, Investigative Branch office, secretarial pool, and more importantly the head of the DMLE's office. A sharp knock on the door and they were admitted to an inner office with a witch secretary overseeing a small mountain of parchment.

Addressing the secretary, he spoke softly. "Pamela, these four children are to meet with Madam Bones."

"Do they have an appointment, Unspeakable?" she replied before recognizing Susan Bones and finally Harry Potter. She gasped and rang her boss. "Madam Bones, your niece is here with Harry Potter and two other girls."

"Send them in," was heard and she opened the door to admit the five to the office.

The Unspeakable addressed Madam Bones. "These four were apprehended in the Time Turner room, Madam Bones. One claims to be your niece."

"That will be all, Raven. You may go," she dismissed the Unspeakable and he exited quietly. "Now, Susan, what's going on? Why are you here and more importantly, why in a restricted area?"

"Um, I don't know Auntie. One moment we were at Hogwarts and the next we were here. Harry, erm, fled the Transfiguration classroom and we ran to look for him. He collapsed near the Hospital Wing. As soon as we touched him, we were here. Oh, I think you've met Harry, Hermione and Luna before."

Amelia nodded, looking puzzled. "That should not have been possible. That room is heavily warded, not to mention you can't apparate from Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded in agreement and Luna smiled her dreamy smile but answered in a sing-song voice. "When it comes to Harry Potter, all rules seem to be suspended. I suspect that he needed to be here and his magic made it happen. He is the strongest magical person at school, you know."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and looked at the teen, then addressed Harry. "Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"I'm not sure Madam Bones. I had this strange ringing in my head and ran to the Infirmary to have Madam Pomfrey help, but the ringing became too much and I must have fainted. The next thing I know, we were all here."

Amelia pondered the problem, tapping her fingers on her desk in concentration. "Well, the one common thing seems to be that all of you have been in the Time room before. If I recall correctly, three more members of your little group were also along."

"Yes, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom," Harry recalled.

"Any significance to that, Mr. Potter"? She asked.

"None that I can think, Madam Bones. Erm, do you have a pain potion? My head is killing me."

"Does anyone else have a headache?" she inquired.

After everyone else shook their heads, she produced a vial and watched as he swallowed the potion. He grimaced at the taste, but the ringing didn't abate. He staggered a bit and Susan grabbed him before he fell. Then they both simply disappeared.

Pandemonium broke out as everyone looked around. Croaker had just entered to fill Amelia in as Harry and Susan vanished without a sound.

"Check the Time room!" Amelia barked, as Croaked quickly pivoted and rushed out.

"You won't find him, you know," Luna stated dreamily.

Amelia looked at the young teen quizzically. "And why is that, Miss Lovegood?"

"Well, it's obvious," she replied. "He and Susan have left the building."

"How do you know that?" Amelia asked, shocked that the girl seemed positive about that.

"I just know. The Time room was only the first of many stops he'll travel to. Since he's already been to the Time room, he has no need to return there."

"That's… insane. How do you arrive at that conclusion?"

Luna sighed. "Obviously Harry needed to be at that spot for some reason and has what he needed and has moved on."

Croaker had returned without the pair. "They weren't there but a Time Turner is missing," he stated.

"But… but, he couldn't have taken one," Hermione retorted. There wasn't enough time to… Oh!" she paused as she realised what must have happened. "He must have summoned one when he disappeared with Susan. Harry is a very powerful wizard, he must have figured out something and needed a time turner for some reason."

"Not just any Time Turner," Croaker admitted. "An experimental one. You girls are not cleared for this information…"

Luna smiled, as if she knew what was coming next. "You may be able to obliviate Hermione, but not me. My mind isn't like that," she stated confidently.

"Nevertheless, Obliviate!" he pointed his wand at the pair but found that only Hermione was affected. A glassy look came over her as she shook her head in confusion.

Luna, however, smiled serenely. "You see? I still remember everything."

* * *

Miles away, Harry and Susan landed with a thump on a barren rocky island. There was a hut on the island that Harry remembered from his first year. Susan was shaking herself from their somewhat hard landing. She could hear waves crashing on the shore that was close by. The air smelled of seaweed and had a salt tang to it. Looking towards the hut, she was confused. "Harry? What happened, why are we here and how…?"

Harry looked at the hut in obvious distaste. "This is where my relatives took me to try and avoid my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven. Hagrid rescued me, but why we are here now, I'm uncertain. Let's go inside, it's freezing cold.

They quickly moved inside the dilapidated hut but found it almost as cold inside as outside. "Brrr! Harry, let's look for something to start a fire; I see a fireplace."

"I once saw Hagrid do this," Harry reminisced, as he cast a quick spell at the fireplace. Instantly a warm fire sprang to life and the two teens moved closer, rubbing their hands to warm them. Susan moved closer to Harry, not wanting to be left behind in case he disappeared again. It seemed that if she was touching him, she would travel where he went. She couldn't bear to be left behind as Hermione and Luna obviously were at their last disappearance.

"What's going on, Harry?" Susan demanded. "It doesn't feel like Apparation and I know of no other way to get here. And what are you doing with a Time Turner?" She had noticed the hourglass-like object that was around his neck that hadn't been there when they'd been in her aunt's office.

Harry shrugged and replied. "I dunno, I just, um, thought we needed it, I guess, so I summoned it when we left."

"You just summoned it?" she asked, flabbergasted. "Harry, we were in my Aunt Amelia's office. You can't summon anything outside her office… wait, we shouldn't have even been able to get to the Time Turner room. It's heavily warded, plus so is the MoM building. And, you can't apparate inside the wards at Hogwarts either! How…?"

"Susan, it happened, and no I don't know how. At least my headache is mostly gone now," Harry smiled at the confused girl.

"What now, Harry? I'm pretty sure this isn't where our final destination is."

"Um, _our destination_? Susan, I have no idea why I'm here, but I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be with me."

"Harry, you are NOT going to leave me here, wherever here is. Where you go, I go from now on!" she stated forcefully.

Harry winced at the finality of her tone. She had moved into his personal space, gripping him tightly, a fierce determination on her face. Her grip was almost painful and he flinched at the unaccustomed contact. "No! You have to return to Hogwarts!"

"Not happening!" she glared at him. "I told you, where you go, I go!" she reiterated. "This is not up for negotiation. You need someone to watch your back!"

Harry was conflicted, he liked Susan, but he had no idea what was happening. It could be dangerous and he couldn't endanger her.

Susan's glare continued and she moved closer, hugging him tightly. Their faces were inches apart and the heat radiating from them was beginning to affect his sense of judgement.

"Please Susan," he pleaded, "I have no idea what's happening and I can't endanger you."

"No, Harry," she finally smiled, "we need to figure out what's happening and why. You'll need me; after all, two heads are better than one. I've been in danger before and Aunt Amelia has taught me a few tricks to protect myself. Get used to it Harry, I'm with you!"

Harry sighed, Hufflepuffs really were loyal and here was a prime example of their stubbornness. "We know almost nothing, Susan. No frame of reference other than where we've been and…" he paused in thought. "The Time Turner. Why would I need that?"

"Look at the Time Turner, Harry. I've never seen one quite like it. For one thing, it's quite a bit larger than any I've seen in the Time room."

Harry pulled the object from around his neck and stared at it. It was nothing like the one Hermione had in their third year. For one thing, it was almost twice the size and there were additional odd runes carved into the top and bottom.

"Look at the glass, Harry," she urged. "It's like one inside of the other, almost time two turners in one."

Under closer examination, he could see she was correct, but had missed the third and seemingly fourth ones encased further inside. In fact, there seemed to be a fair few in diminishing size nested within the outer glass case. The closer they examined the odd turner, the stranger it appeared. Even the encasement for the turner was different, with small indentations that seemed to be made for fingers to fit in. Even the basic configuration of the glass was odd. Instead of the familiar hourglass design, it bulged and narrowed in seemingly random places. The "sand" seemed to be an odd colour as well. Silvery until you looked closely; it had a reddish tinge and shifted throughout the visible spectrum, depending where you looked. From the basic silver, they could discern that each nested turner had a different colour. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue indigo, violet and others that were too small to determine. All the sands were at the mid point, which also seemed strange. Shouldn't they be at the bottom?

Susan was first to grasp the significance. "You can go forward and backward in time, Harry! And, I think, much further than just a couple of hours. This is incredible. I thought that all the turners were destroyed in our fifth year. This must be an experimental one. We must be careful, Harry, we don't really know how it works. What would we need it for anyway; you obviously took it for a reason."

Harry sat on the floor, pondering, Susan close beside him, still maintaing close contact, afraid he would suddenly leave without her. "Hmm, we could maybe change things so people that died, wouldn't," he thought out loud.

"Harry," she warned. "People that messed with time have caused problems that are not intended. You could erase your future self accidentally. It's dangerous, Harry."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah, Hermione warned me about that in third year, we'll have to plan very carefully."

Susan smiled as she noticed that she was now included in his thoughts and plans. _'Good,'_ she thought, _'he's including me.'_

* * *

Back in the DMLE office, Luna was attempting to explain why she was immune. "None of the Lovegoods (at least the female side) can be obliviated. The magic just doesn't work against us. We see things differently and while some think of us as seers, it's not exactly the same. We can see possibilities and probabilities a few hours into the future, but not true prophecy. For instance, I "saw" Harry leave the Transfiguration room a few minutes before he did and "knew" where he was probably going. When Susan and Hermione found us, I saw a few seconds into what would probably happen but was too late to warn them to stay away. A few minutes ago I "saw" Harry and Susan disappear but again was too late to do anything about it. Sometimes the shock of seeing is too great for me to form an intent to do anything. I "saw" your intent to obliviate us, but as I said, my mind wouldn't accept that so…" and here she shrugged delicately, "it didn't happen to me. I couldn't protect Hermione though. Now, Harry and Susan are making plans and they involve the new Time Turner. They're far away but I don't recognise the place. Somewhere at or near the sea I think. "Oh! That can't be good! They know what the Time Turner does but don't know how to operate it yet, but they will figure it out. That's as far as I can see."

Algernon Croaker cursed loudly, "Shit! Shit! I can't allow that to happen! That thing is still in the developmental stage and hasn't been properly tested. Never mind that they could destroy this reality and possibly worse. I've got to find them! Miss Lovegood, you will come with me!" he commanded.

Amelia Bones had stood fidgeting throughout this news. This had the possibility of being a catastrophe. "Algie, my niece is with Mr. Potter, be careful not to hurt either of them."

Croaker responded forcefully, "If they operate that device, you may wish that's all that could be hurt. We could lose everything and everybody now in existence." He turned and practically dragged Luna out of the office and down to the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione was bewildered; she had retained much of her memory of the events but lacked key bits of the past few minutes. Piecing together what she knew of time turners and what was discussed after the attempt to obliviate Luna and herself, she was horrified at the implications. "Madam Bones, Harry knows the rules, he wouldn't do anything foolish." _'I hope,'_ she whispered to herself.

"Miss Granger, this episode is now classified top secret. I demand a magical oath that you will not divulge anything that happened here to anyone," Amelia warned.

After swearing the oath, Amelia escorted her to the floo and called for the Hogwarts headmistress. "Remember, Miss Granger, not a word."

After sending Hermione back to school, she conversed with Minerva for a few minutes, instructing her not to question Hermione about the events. "Minerva, this is now classified Top Secret and nobody is to know what really happened. I've already obtained a magical oath from Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood and my niece are currently indisposed and will not return to school until this mess is cleaned up."

"Really, Amelia, isn't that a bit extreme?"

Madam Bones shuddered visibly. "You have no idea, Minerva. This has all the makings of a class A catastrophe. I'm keeping a tight lid on it and you'd be best advised to do the same. Until this is resolved, anything that leaks out I'll hold the person responsible fully accountable. You don't want to know!"

With that, she withdrew her head from the fire and locked down her office communications system. "Pamela," she called her secretary into her office. "This office is now out of bounds for anyone except Unspeakable Croaker, myself and Miss Luna Lovegood. Anyone else is barred from entering. NO exceptions!"

"Yes Madam Bones," Pamela answered fearfully. She had never seen the fierce expression on her boss that now promised pain or worse to anyone defying her order.

'_What a mess,'_ Amelia thought. _'I just hope we all survive this.'_

* * *

Harry and Susan sat studying the time device. They had conjured a table to work at as well as quills and parchment. This wasn't a permanent solution, since conjured items weren't permanent, at least for seventh year students not having taken NEWTS yet.

"We'll have to get some proper writing materials, Harry, these won't last more than a day," Susan reminded him. "And do we have to work in this drafty old hut?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yeah, I think Dobby can get us some. Dobby," he called, and the little elf instantly popped in and looked around.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir!" exclaimed the excitable elf. "How can I help yous and Miss Susan?"

"Um, Dobby, can you get us some parchment and quills? There should be sufficient in my trunk at Hogwarts. Hang on," he thought a moment, "Please tell Professor McGonagall that Susan and I are alright but don't tell them where we are."

"Dobby will do that Harry Potter Sir," and he popped away.

"Now, I think we shouldn't move from here since no one will think to check here. Only Hagrid has ever been here and there's no reason for anyone to ask him, even if he were to think of this place. Plus, this place seems to have some significance to why we are here. Obviously my deep memories or whatever thought this was the place to start with whatever needs to be done. We can fix the place so the drafts stay out and… damn, I forgot we'll need food!"

"Well, Dobby can probably provide that, but really Harry, this place is a dump," Susan wrinkled her nose.

The wind howled through the cracks and broken window panes and the wooden floor squeaked. There was a definite musty odor and some of the floor boards definitely looked dodgy. The table was quite rough and the two chairs equally so. They had explored the upper floor and found an old bed and mattress but no blankets and no pillows. Deciding to tackle that later, they had descended back to the main floor where the table and chairs were examined for sturdiness.

"Are you a witch or not," he grinned.

"But the wand tracking charms, Harry. Won't they already know where we are?"

"No, I had my godfather, Sirius Black remove them before he died. You, however need to give me your wand for a minute and I'll remove them as well."

Susan handed over her wand and Harry pushed a bit of his magic along the Oak with Unicorn Hair wand. It glowed briefly and he handed it back to her.

"It should be fine now," he assured her.

"You're sure? I'd hate to have old Mafalda Hopkirk send an owl…"

"I'm sure," he replied. "Try it; we can always leave and come back later if we have to."

"Lumos," she whispered quietly and the wand lit with a soft light. As they waited to see if an owl from the ministry would arrive, Dobby popped back bringing rolls of parchment, quills and a picnic basket with sandwiches and drinks, as well as some pastries.

"Thanks Dobby, it was very thoughtful to bring food as well," Harry complimented the little guy.

"Dobby knew that the Great Harry Potter Sir and his Miss Bones would need more than just writing materials. Headmistress was most distressed when Dobby arrived, but calmed down when Dobby told her that Harry Potter Sir and his Miss Bones were safe. Dobby left before Mistress Minnie could question any further. Dobby also brought Harry Potter Sir's trunk as well as Miss Bones'." He un-shrunk the two trunks that he had squirreled away in some hidden place on himself and placed them on the floor.

"Dobby, you're the greatest!" Harry praised the small elf.

"Dobby is always happy to help Master Harry Potter Sir," he replied, blushing.

"Now Dobby, you know that I've told you not to call me Master, you're my friend."

"But Dobby needs a master, Harry Potter Sir, House Elf magic fades if they's not bound to a master."

Susan looked at Harry and nodded agreement. "He's right, Harry. They depend on our magic to stay alive and magical. Without being bonded, he'll die in a few years. How long have you been free Dobby?" she asked.

Dobby twisted his hands nervously and looked away. "Dobby hopes that Harry Potter isn't angry," he pleaded. "Dobby had bonded with Harry Potter as soon as he freed him from bad master. Dobby has never been truly free."


	2. 2 Getting Acquainted

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Time.**

This is a Harry/Susan story taking place near the end of seventh year at Hogwarts.

Rating is M for later chapters just in case. There will be violence.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N: Almost completely A/U although reference to canon events and timelines will be made.

Messing with time has unforeseen consequences when Harry Potter and Susan Bones explore a new, untested device from the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted**

"What do you mean you've bonded with me?" Harry asked unhappily. "I don't believe in slaves since I was treated as one while I lived at the Dursleys."

"Not a slave, Master, never a slave Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is sorry for not telling you Master Harry Potter, but Dobby was afraid Master Harry would present clothes and Dobby would be forced to join Winky in desolation and drunkenness and finally fade away." Dobby hung his head in shame.

"Harry," Susan said softly, "he needs it, all house elves need bonding. Didn't anyone ever explain it to you?"

Harry's anger slowly faded and he gathered the small being into his arms. "I'm sorry Dobby, I never knew. Welcome to the House of Potter-Black."

Dobby cheered at once and began cleaning the hut and sealing the cracks and broken windows. He became almost like a whirlwind as the hut slowly changed to a comfortable abode, complete with curtains on the windows and rugs on the floor. Harry and Susan had to retreat as he worked, nearly tripping over each other to make way for the manic house elf. They decided to retreat upstairs to the nominal "bedroom" and were surprised that Dobby had beaten them to that and a comfortable large bed with clean bed linens and soft pillows greeted them. Both blushed when they realised that there was only the one bed, and although it looked large enough for two, both were reluctant to talk about the elephant that now inhabited the room.

"Erm," they both started. "Susan, I think Dobby assumes…" Harry began, the blush spreading down his neck.

Susan recovered first, seizing the opportunity. "It's fine, Harry. We can share the bed, it's certainly big enough. You'll keep to your side, and I'll keep to mine."

Harry's blush had now made its way down his chest and threatened to travel all the way down to his feet. "Susan? I-I can sleep on the floor, I've done that here before," he stammered.

"Harry," the strawberry-blonde warned, "you'll do no such thing. I won't be separated from you if you decide to do another disappearing act." She resumed her vice-like hold on him.

Finally, they walked back downstairs hand in hand as Dobby was putting the finishing touches on the place. A door led to a loo installed in a suddenly enlarged corner, complete with shower and wash basin; in fact the whole interior of the hut was enlarged with a small kitchen, proper cooling box, hob and cupboards. The table was refurbished as were the chairs complete with soft cushions and a tablecloth on the table. The rest of the room contained a pair of desks with chairs and a comfortable looking couch that would accommodate two people. Lighting was provided by a spelled set of everlasting candles that provided plenty of light. All in all, a very cosy flat was created from a dismal hovel. Even the howling wind was but a murmur now and the fireplace set forth a very comfortable warmth.

"Wow, Dobby, this looks fantastic!" Harry and Susan chorused.

"Dobby is very happy to provide for Master Harry and his Susan," the elf smiled.

* * *

Hermione was worried. Harry had not returned and neither had Susan or Luna. Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't say anything when she asked, reminding her of her oath. Neville also wondered where Harry was and Ron kept pestering her, knowing that she was hiding information. Finally she snapped at Ron. "Don't ask, Ron. I don't know where he is!"

"Sheesh, bite my head off or what?" he replied.

"He'll turn up, he always does," she insisted. _'Turn up, Harry, Susan,'_ she thought forlornly, but she couldn't help but think that things would get worse before they got better.

* * *

Amelia Bones had waited patiently, but it seemed that Miss Lovegood and Algernon Croaker were not going to be back for some time. Her primary worry, of course, was her niece Susan, but Harry Potter was also a major concern. Susan had confessed to her that she had a crush on Harry for years. Amelia hadn't paid much attention to that since almost every schoolgirl was rumoured to feel the same. She only hoped that Susan wasn't hurt when he finally chose his girlfriend. Of course she would be delighted if he chose Susan, but there were so many to choose from.

Her floo flamed green and Minerva's head stuck through. "Amelia? A word if you're free and secure?"

"Yes, Minerva?" she answered at once. Her floo was the only thing she had not locked down, opting to restrict who had access. Hogwarts Headmistress was one of a very few that did.

"Harry's house elf has advised that Harry and Susan are safe but he wouldn't tell me more than that before he disappeared. I investigated both Harry's and Susan's rooms and their trunks are missing so he must have retrieved them for the pair. Also, the school elves tell me that he gathered a large hamper of food, so I imagine that Harry and Susan are well and being provided for. I can't tell you how worried I am, and Miss Granger pestered me, trying to find out if Harry and Susan had been found yet. She worded it carefully so as not to break an oath, but I got the idea she's worried sick as well."

"Thank Merlin," Amelia breathed, somewhat relieved. "Minerva, you'll keep this quiet until the pair return and are debriefed!" she admonished. "Not a word must leak out as I warned you before."

"Understood Amelia, I just hope they turn up safe." And with that, she withdrew from the floo.

'_I certainly hope so as well, but it isn't looking good,'_ she thought.

* * *

Luna was chafing to get back to school. Unspeakable Croaker had sequestered her inside his office in the DoM and had questioned her endlessly about her power to foresee. Not that he had any success, as Luna, under stress, had stopped seeing. In any case, Harry and Susan were in a holding pattern and nothing worth seeing was happening.

Croaker was furious. The world as he knew it was on a knife-edge. One mistake by Potter and it would all end badly for everyone. The worst thing was that they might not even know when it happened; alternately, things would change visibly over a period of time and nobody would sense the change as the past/future would be rewritten. That was the best he could hope for. Actually, the best would be if Potter returned the experimental time turner, but that was too much to hope for. His questioning of Luna had drawn a blank other than to frustrate her and close off her ability. She did assure them that they were safe and nothing untoward had happened - yet. Then she just sat there with a dreamy far away look on her face and would say nothing else, except she wished to return to Hogwarts.

Hours later and no change in her demeanor, Croaker decided to give her a bit of freedom. He would have her return to Hogwarts but would extract an oath from her to inform him immediately if anything significant happened.

* * *

The rest of the day Harry and Susan spent studying the time turner, not making much progress and afraid to try anything until they at least got the basics down.

Dobby provided a much needed dinner, having popped back to the Hogwarts kitchens to raid the pantry. Harry felt a little guilty using Dobby like that, but it kept them hidden. Both Harry and Susan realised that if their location were known, they would be taken back to the Ministry; neither felt confident it would turn out well. Of course Susan worried about her aunt and Harry worried about Hermione and Luna, but couldn't see any way to resolve that dilemma.

Finally, it was bedtime for the tired teens and Susan led a reluctant but yawning Harry up the stairs to an inviting cozy bed. "So, Harry," she drew out the word, "who gets to change into bedclothes first?" she smiled at the messy-haired teen, egging him on, hoping to further their new relationship.

Harry gulped nervously. "Erm, I'll change and slip into bed and then you?"

"No, I'll change first, it'll be better that way. You can wait downstairs if you want." She took pity on him, but she had plans and Harry would not be allowed to frustrate her much longer. After all, Harry was here with her -alone, dare she say- and she would make sure he paid attention to her.

Harry sighed in relief. He would not have to watch her change. Dobby had neglected to provide privacy upstairs and the loo downstairs was inconvenient. He'd have to get Dobby to add one upstairs. He wandered back downstairs, noticing that Dobby had disappeared for the night. Not wanting to disturb the energetic little guy, he opened his trunk to retrieve his pyjamas. Mostly at Hogwarts he just wore boxers, but that wasn't anything he would be comfortable with here. Susan was entirely too attractive and he was fearful how his body might react during the night. As he thought of her long strawberry-blonde hair and ample boobs, as well as her great figure, he could feel the beginning of a reaction in his lower body. _'Shit, mustn't think about that!'_ But the image once thought, couldn't be unthought. His body bits tented and he blushed. _'Damn! Not now, please.'_

Susan called from their bedroom, "Harry, I'm ready, you can come up now," she called softly, and to Harry's mind, sexily. "Harry?" she called again when there was no response. "I'm waiting," she crooned. "Come on, I won't bite." _'Hard,'_ she added in a barely audible whisper.

Harry was almost undone at the promise contained in the sexy voice. _'Witch, she'll be the undoing of me,'_ he thought.

Thankfully it was dark when he made it up to bed. As he slipped under the covers, he made sure to stay facing well away from her. The bed was comfortable and his body sank into the luxurious mattress. The sheets were fine silk and the comforter surrounded him in warmth. "Goodnight Susan," he whispered.

"Goodnight Harry," she returned, a slight giggle in her voice.

The night enclosed them and soon Harry was sound asleep. Susan, however, lay still for almost an hour thinking things through. Harry had been very nice, although maybe a bit too nice. He held her hands carefully, knowing that she wasn't going to let him sneak away unexpectedly. They worked well together, both bouncing ideas off one another, trying to figure how to use the time turner. Cautiously at first and later with a growing confidence, they figured out some of the basic controls. Susan turned around, facing Harry and snuggled closer. He was radiating heat that warmed her nicely. It was after all, a cold night. Winter in Western Wales was not as vicious as Scotland and Hogwarts, but it was still winter. Her arm crept of its own volition over Harry's waist as she pulled herself closer for warmth (she told herself). It felt nice as she breathed in his scent; a smell of musky manliness and that particular 'Harry' smell that she liked so much. She had first encountered that particular smell when he was teaching in the DA and put his arm around her guiding her wand movement to produce a Patronus. Little did he know that that was how she was able to call up a full corporeal Patronus. The warmth of his arms had excited her, almost overwhelming her as she remembered the feeling. She soon fell asleep with her face buried in the nape of his neck, his unruly hair tickling her forehead, her warm soft breath causing shivers to run up his spine.

During the night, somehow they had rolled over and switched positions. Neither were aware until very early morning when Susan felt a warm hand cupping her right breast. Startled at first, she quickly realised what had happened and settled back, not daring to move. _'Oh you devil,'_ she thought. _'I wonder if he's aware where his hand is. Not that I'll ever complain,'_ She luxuriated in the sensation and drifted back to sleep, a smile on her face.

Harry was having a very pleasant dream in which Susan played a prominent part. He thought that he could almost smell the faint perfume of her hair and his hand gently squeezed a very firm breast. That felt almost real and he awoke with a start, hearing a moan from Susan. He froze in embarrassment, quickly removing his hand and scooting away. An annoyed sound from Susan brought him up short.

"Harry" she pleaded, "don't stop; that feels really nice." She scooted closer to him, wiggling her bum in the process, causing poor Harry to almost fall out of bed.

"Susan!" he almost yelled in shock. "What the hell?"

"Come on Harry, I need your warmth, it's cold out there."

She turned around facing him and pulled him to her. Wrapping a leg over his hip, she trapped him in her warmth.

Scrambling out of bed like a scared rabbit, he yelped and quickly returned when his bare feet touched the freezing floor. "It's freezing in here! Dobby!" he called, quickly regretting it when the elf popped into the room.

"Dobby is sorry, Master Harry, I'se forgot to cast a warming spell last night when the fire went out.

"Get back in bed, Harry," Susan commended. "Dobby will let us know when it's warm enough to get up." She cuddled back to him as he tried in vain to keep his distance, finally giving in and enjoying the sensation of a willing Susan wrapped around him. She sighed in contentment, but knew that all too soon they would have to get up. She would enjoy it while she could.

Dobby quickly disappeared, snapping his fingers to start a fire in the now cold fireplace. Soon the place was toasty warm again and a disgruntled Susan reluctantly let Harry go to get dressed for the day.

After breakfast, they settled down to resume studying the mysterious time turner.

Harry asked Dobby to ward and hide their location and with the use of elf magic, no one would be able to find them.

Days of cautious experimentation followed and notes were carefully kept. Not much was learned at first and they usually went to bed frustrated with the slow pace of learning the ins and outs of the object. A week went by and Christmas was approaching. They'd had Dobby drop another note to McGonagall, Hermione and Amelia telling them that they were well and not to worry.

The nights at first were nerve wracking for Harry, but after the second night, he became used to Susan's ministrations and flirting. Actually, he began to enjoy it and a week later smiled and asked her to become his girlfriend. A mile wide grin told him that she would love that. Kisses followed and he became dizzy with the thought that Susan was now someone he thought he'd never want to lose. Hermione was a best friend and sister that he never had, but Susan was so much more.

* * *

The Headmistress was hard put to explain Harry's absence from the school, never mind Susan. Both were popular and missed. Finally, she announced that the pair had left school to pursue other opportunities elsewhere. Rumours abounded that they'd eloped and McGonagall didn't bother to deny that, which seemed to lend a certain legitimacy to the rumour. Hannah Abbott wasn't buying it though. Susan would have told her, but she let it go for now. Susan would be in for a thorough grilling when she returned. Neville, likewise was skeptical, but his girlfriend assured him that they were fine and safe.

Luna had learned from Hermione that Harry and Susan were squirreled away in a hidden place and were apparently fine. Luna smiled and agreed. Harry would keep Susan safe. She wouldn't tell anyone what she now knew must happen. It would be awhile yet, but changes were coming and some wouldn't like it. Mostly it would be incremental changes and unnoticed by all. Some would die, but more would live that hadn't a chance before. She would have to guide them and Hermione would have to come as well. The nexus was approaching and decisions would have to be made soon. How to approach Hermione though was the problem. Hermione overly relied on authority and that just wouldn't do. Neville was a problem too. He'd have to come as well: Hermione wouldn't leave him behind.

* * *

Algernon Croaker was cranky as always, nervously fidgeting and trying to figure out where Harry was. The longer Harry was missing, the greater the danger that the boy would eventually succumb to temptation and blunder into a disaster from which there would be no return. He was getting an ulcer, just thinking what could go wrong. "Damn that boy!" he swore violently. "Why did he have to grab that particular time turner. Even he didn't know all the functions the turner possessed. The Unspeakable that designed it had been killed in a Death Eater attack last year and the whole project was shelved as too dangerous. He should have had it destroyed, he thought morosely. Too late now unless Potter returned it.

* * *

The romance flourished at night in bed but the new couple had decided to not consummate their love just yet. Susan had been adamant that they would wait until they were married. Harry had proposed and wanted to marry her, but Susan told him to wait until they were sure they would survive the time turner manipulation. After all, it could be a very short marriage if they made a mistake. And besides, who could they trust to marry them without being discovered? Secretly she was ecstatic that he had asked. Kisses and intimate touches had ensued. Spooning at night became their favourite sleeping position.

Days, however were frustrating as the turner steadfastly refused to give up its key secrets. Progress was painfully slow. They needed Hermione and maybe Luna to speed up the research. After all, the two brightest witches in school could break down and analyze a problem better than anyone else in school. Both had already surpassed Professors Flitwick and McGonagall in their chosen professions. Luna in Charms and Hermione in Transfiguration. Susan excelled in Astronomy and Arithmancy, but both Hermione and Luna were exceptionally talented in Runes. The team was about to come together.


	3. 3 Assembling the Team

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Time.**

This is a Harry/Susan story taking place near the end of seventh year at Hogwarts.

Rating is M for later chapters just in case. There will be violence.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N: Almost completely A/U although reference to canon events and timelines will be made.

Messing with time has unforeseen consequences when Harry Potter and Susan Bones explore a new, untested device from the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Assembling the Team**

"I think it's time we had a talk, Hermione," Luna said, cornering Hermione one day just before Christmas Holidays.

"Hi Luna, what's on your mind?"

"Harry and Susan need us," the quirky girl answered.

"And just how do you propose we find them?" she replied.

"Hedwig, of course," Luna answered, as if it was obvious.

Hermione and Luna had become good friends in the past year. Hermione had even stopped students from teasing and bullying her and Luna was very grateful. It had taken a few well placed painful hexes to certain Ravenclaws and nobody wanted to get on Hermione's bad side after that.

"Hmm, now why didn't I think of that. We could send a message to Harry. I think Dobby knows where he's is as well. After all, the messages are probably being delivered by him."

"Oh, getting Dobby to betray Harry's location won't work," Luna stated. "I doubt you've even seen him; am I right?" Luna surmised.

Hermione's face fell, acknowledging her friend's accurate guess. "But Hedwig should do. What will we say?"

"Tell him that he needs our help, naturally. Whatever is happening, we've always been there for him."

"How do you know he needs our help? He has Susan with him, won't she help?"

"Silly girl, We both know that Ancient Runes are our specialty and that time turner is probably covered with runes. Susan is good at Arithmancy and Astronomy and Harry, well, he's good at Defence Against the Dark Arts and pretty good at Charms. Susan is good at Potions, but you're better. We may need all our combined knowledge to figure out how that time turner operates. Plus, you've had experience with one."

"I wouldn't want to go away without Neville…"

"Of course. Neville is good at Herbology, but Merlin knows what help that would be; of course you never know," Luna replied. "Now convincing Neville, that will be your job. Harry and Susan might appreciate a team effort."

"Okay, I'll send Hedwig, hopefully Harry will respond positively."

"We should gather our Rune notes, I'm sure they'll come in handy."

"Again, how do you know Harry needs… Oh, silly question, you've foreseen it."

Luna giggled and nodded. "Sometimes it's a curse, sometimes it's a godsend. I think this time it's the latter."

* * *

Hedwig had no trouble locating Harry and a tap tap on the window brought Susan's attention to the Snowy Owl patiently waiting to be let in.

"I think that's your owl, Harry," she interrupted their studying.

Harry looked up and saw it was indeed Hedwig. Opening the window, she flew to his shoulder at once, nipping him sharply on the ear.

"Ouch, Hedwig. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you much this year, I've been really busy. Now what do you have for me?" He took the offered letter and sat down, opening it. Susan conjured a perch for her in a corner and she flew over, displaying her back to the teens in annoyance.

"Sorry girl, I'll get you a treat in a minute. Susan, it's a letter from Hermione and Luna. They say they want to help us and could Dobby bring them here. They say a team effort will be needed to study the time turner. What do you think, Love? Can we trust them?"

"Yes, I think so, both are really smart. Hermione and Luna both understand Runes and usually are tops in most subjects, especially Hermione. I know more about Arithmancy, but Hermione isn't far behind. Luna is ahead of her year and is probably just as brilliant as Hermione. I think we could really use their help, we haven't made much progress. Besides, didn't Hermione use a time turner in third year?

"That's right! I think we need them, but Hermione and Neville are a couple. Can we make use of Neville if Hermione insists that he accompany her?"

"Neville's an expert in Herbology and now that Snape is gone, is decent in Potions, since it's closely tied with Herbology. Yes, I think he'll be an asset," Susan replied.

"Fine. Dobby!" he called and the little House Elf popped in from wherever he'd made his home in the much expanded hut.

"Master Harry called?"

"Yes, Dobby, can you check and see if Hermione, Luna and Neville are alone and able to transport here? Wait for them if they aren't ready and make sure they have their trunks."

"Master Harry wants them here? Dobby will have to enlarge Master Harry's place again."

"That's fine Dobby, we'll need three extra rooms and another bathroom with shower, please. Is there enough room on this bit of an island for all that?"

Dobby looked at Harry for a moment in disbelief. "Elf Magic can do that, Master Harry, it's not a problem. If Master Harry and his Miss Susan would go outside for a moment, Dobby will fix."

"It's cold outside, Susan, we'd better dress warmly. How much time do you need, Dobby?"

"Just a few minutes for the enlargement, Master Harry, charging and adding to the interior will take maybe an hour, but Master Harry and his Miss Susan need only to go to their bedroom while Dobby changes things."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Susan entered a radically changed hut. The outside took up the same amount of space as it always had, but the inside was now very large with four bedrooms with en-suites, a much larger kitchen, a games room and lounge, five desks in a separate large den with a library. Harry was reminded of the Burrow, but better organized. Dobby still had a bit of work to do with the furnishings and fixtures, but he was amazed at the result. Dobby was still a blur as he completed the renovation. Harry and Susan retreated to their bedroom to let Dobby finish.

Susan just stared at the changes. "Harry, we have a House Elf at home, but I've never seen anything like this done by one elf. You have to get him to slow down, he'll use up all his magic if he doesn't rest."

Harry agreed and called the little guy. "Dobby, just rest for a bit. There's no hurry, you need to conserve your magic."

"Oh Dobby is not tired Master Harry. I'se using a bit of you's magic to help with the hard things. Dobby's bond with Master Harry helps. Master Harry is a very powerful wizard, you's not even notice."

Both Harry and Susan blinked at that. "You… you can use some of my magic?" Harry asked, floored at the idea.

"Of course, Master Harry. It's the bond, all elves can do this, but most choose not to. We's all needs wizards magic to survive and take what we's needs from our surroundings. Master Harry Potter Sir has lots of excess magic. Even Miss Susan has, but I'se not borrow hers, it wouldn't be right until she becomes Lady Potter."

Susan blushed at that, but smiled at the perceptive elf. "Until, Dobby? How do you know that will happen?" she teased.

"Oh, Dobby is quite certain Miss Susan, a bond is already starting to grow; elves can sense this, it's part of being bonded to my master."

Harry smiled at the little guy. Dobby always seemed to surprise him and this had certainly been a surprise. "Just take a rest Dobby. We'll have lunch and then you can finish. There's no hurry."

"Oh, but bad mans be looking for you's. Dobby needs to protect Master Harry's friends and the sooner the better."

"Lunch first." Harry stated. "Then you can finish and retrieve my friends."

The lunch was a simple one with sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Evidently Dobby had scrounged a bit more from Hogwarts.

After lunch, Dobby once again threw everything into finishing the task and finally popped away to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione had just finished checking the library to see if there were any books on time turners. She could only find the briefest of notes in the restricted section. As Head Girl in seventh year, she had access, although she had to ask the headmistress first. '_Well, that wasn't much help,'_ she thought. _'I wonder if the Headmistress had returned the one from my third year? I should ask, but maybe carefully so she doesn't get suspicious. Ergh, McGonagall would get suspicious, what and I thinking?'_

At that moment, Dobby popped in beside her with Luna. "Miss Grangy, we must leave now. Master Harry has decided you's three can help. You's need to get Mister Longbottom."

Hermione just had a brilliant thought. "Dobby, can you check if the headmistress still has the time turner I used in third year? I'd like to take it with us if she does, but you mustn't be seen."

After Dobby popped away, she left to get Neville. Neville was just finishing in greenhouse number 4 when Hermione called him aside. "Neville, we're going now. You need to get ready. Can you shrink your trunk? We may be gone for awhile."

"Now? Hermione, what's happening?"

"Can't tell you Neville, just that it's extremely important. You'll understand when we get there. You can't tell anyone."

"But the Headmistress…"

"No Neville, especially not her!"

Neville wanted to follow his girlfriend, but he'd have preferred to know what was happening in advance. Hermione had hinted that they were leaving and wanted him to come as well, but wouldn't tell him any more than that. He sighed in resignation, Hermione was his girlfriend, he'd follow her anywhere. "Okay, give me a few minutes."

"Hurry, we don't have much time, meet me in the library," she commanded.

Meanwhile Dobby had indeed found the time turner hidden in the Headmistress' desk. Evidently she'd turned it over to Albus and Dumbledore had not returned it to the DoM as he was supposed to, but instead put it away for a future project and had quite forgotten it in the ensuing years.

Ten minutes later, the trio plus Dobby had gone. House Elf magic had circumvented the Hogwarts wards, although a small ripple told of the departure of two witches and a wizard. McGonagall had been at lunch at the time and had felt the wards. She hurried back to her office and looked at her instruments. "Damn, three students have left somehow. You can't apparate in Hogwarts and the only floo is here in my office and portkeys won't work, so that just leaves House Elf magic." Thinking who might have left that way, quickly narrowed the field to Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood and she supposed Mr. Longbottom. Dobby would be the only option, so that meant that Harry wanted them with him. "I should have known that Dobby was the one sneaking them out and raiding the kitchens." The Hogwarts elves had notified her about missing stores from the kitchen pantry, but since it wasn't a lot, she had ignored it. Now it became clear. Dobby was supplying Harry and Susan with food. She'd keep a closer watch on the kitchen now; Dobby would need to stock up for an extra three people. She'd have to contact Amelia again.

* * *

Amelia Bones groaned as Minerva told her of three more missing students. Mr. Potter was seemingly gathering the brightest of his friends to join him in his effort. Croaker would have to be notified. She felt a migraine coming on. Ten minutes later, the Unspeakable was in her office, looking anything but happy. After privacy wards were cast, he spoke.

"Spill it Amelia," he barked. "What has Potter done?"

"He's gathered three of his friends to join him and Susan. We still don't know where they are and we suspect they were transported by Dobby, Harry's House Elf. His owl is missing as well."

"Damnation!" he swore. It just gets worse, doesn't it.

"So far, all we can do is cross our fingers and hope that he'll use his wand, then we can track him."

"That's supposing the tracking trace hasn't been removed," Croaker frowned. Black probably took care of that before he died. You realise that there has been no notices sent out for underage magic. Of course Potter is no longer underage but the trace has't been officially removed. We could use a little luck right now. The girls wands should still have the trace active."

"Um, maybe not," Amelia replied cautiously. "Susan has watched me remove the trace off her wand temporarily a couple of times. I tried to hide the wand motion when I did it, but Susan's very observant."

"Great, so no help there. Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood are bright enough to do the same. Our only hope is the Longbottom boy…"

"Um, maybe not there either, Miss Granger seems to be in a relationship with him. I doubt very much that she would leave it on his wand if she's able to remove it from her own.

"That's assuming Potter didn't remove them all. He's probably the most powerful wizard at that school if reports are true," Croaker added. "It seems we just can't catch a break."

* * *

Dobby had popped the three friends into the remodeled hut which looked more like a large house, at least on the inside.

"Wow, Harry," Hermione remarked enthusiastically. "I didn't know you owned a house like this. By the way, where are we?"

Susan chuckled. "Look outside and see what you think."

The new trio braved the cold for a look at the outside and quickly ran inside. "What the hell?" Neville gasped. "It's a shack on the outside and… Oh," he grinned, "enlarging charms and this has the look of work by Dobby."

Dobby bowed politely. "Dobby was asked to make a bit more room for Master Harry and Miss Susan but Dobby figured that Master Harry would want to be comfortable and when he asked his friends to join him, well…" Dobby blushed at the obvious delight the new arrivals found in his work.

"Well done Dobby," Luna praised the small creature.

Hermione picked up on one jarring point however. "Master? Harry, you haven't enslaved him, have you?"

Susan replied for Harry. "Hermione, don't you know about the House Elf bond? They need to be bonded or else they fade away and die. Dobby bonded with Harry as soon as he left the Malfoys. Harry just didn't know it until a week ago."

That startled Hermione. "Well you'd better be paying him!" she admonished.

"Oh, Master Harry pays more than Dobby needs. A Galleon a month is too much, but Dobby is smart, Dobby… err…" Dobby had clamped his hands around his mouth at that point and refused to say more.

"Dobby," Harry warned, "what are you doing with the Galleon I give you each month?"

"Dobby is a good elf, Dobby puts it away for Christmas and Wedding presents for Master Harry Potter and his Miss Susan. Oops." Dobby popped away, knowing he'd said too much. He would have to punish himself, but Master Harry forbade him to do so. He steeled his nerves popped back and threw himself on the floor in front of Harry. "I'se sorry Master, Dobby said too much. Master Harry doesn't deserve the service of Dobby, although Dobby tries to live up to the Great Harry Potter Sir's expectations." Great tears leaked out of the corners of the little elf's green eyes.

"Relax Dobby, no harm done. They would have found out soon anyway. Hermione, Luna, Neville, welcome to Potter Place, formerly known as the Hut-On-The-Rock. This is where my Uncle Vernon tried to hide us when my first year Hogwarts letters became too much to handle. Hagrid found me on my birthday and took me to Diagon Alley. And, well, it's looking a sight better now. Dobby did a fantastic job."

Susan had blushed when Dobby inadvertently broke the news.

"So, Susan," Hermione gushed, "You and Harry? Have you set a date yet? That's great news."

"No, we won't decide until we see if we can survive this adventure."

Luna was still examining the place. "I notice that you have five desks, Harry. So, I assume we all have a part in this scheme. Do we each have a room as well?"

"Yes, so you can pick one," he replied. "Susan and my room is at the head of the stairs to the right. The others are staggered to the left down the hall."

"So you two are sleeping together?" Neville asked, blushing.

Susan blushed prettily and nodded. "Yes, we've been sleeping together since the first night."

Luna had one more question. "I don't suppose this place is warded against magic. Our wands can be tracked, you know."

"Ah, about that. I'll have to have your wands for a minute to remove the trace. Susan and I already have the trace removed."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You can do that, Harry? I thought only the Ministry could remove the trace."

"Nah, Sirius taught me how to do it before he died. It's a bit complicated, but not that hard."

After Harry had removed the trace from their wands, Dobby un-shrunk their trunks and they proceeded upstairs to their rooms. Luna took the first one on the left with Hermione taking the next one opposite her and Neville having the last one beside Hermione.

After they were settled in, dinner was ready. The kitchen abutted a new dining room that hadn't been there before and as the teens settled at the newly expanded and refurbished table, Dobby served a very nice roast beef with jacket potatoes, green beans and corn niblets. The gravy was a rich brown and spiced lightly. Butter and thick soured cream for the jacket potatoes for the main course. For desert, Dobby had somehow scrounged up Harry's favourite Treacle Tart and Luna's favourite pudding. Hermione and Susan had a fresh fruit parfait with clotted cream. A light white wine completed the meal.

After the teens had finished they retired to the magically expanded lounge to discuss what had happened.

Harry explained what he could, but nobody knew really how he had disappeared. All Harry knew was that it had something to do with the odd ringing in his ears that had now settled down to a faint, barely noticeable high pitched thrum. "Thank Merlin that's gone," Harry reiterated. "It was driving me mad."

"So what now, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You have this experimental time turner and by the way, Dobby found the one I had used in third year, so we can compare them. May I see yours?" Hermione was itching to get her hands on it to examine just how different it was from hers.

"Tomorrow, Hermione. I think we're all tired and I don't want any accidents to happen with this thing. Susan and I have barely scratched the surface in discovering how it works. One wrong move and it could spell disaster for everything we know. It could throw us so far into the past that prehistoric would seem like the modern era. On the other hand, we could be sent to a future that may not exist as we know it, if it even exists at all. No, we've made copious notes, but really haven't discovered how it works or how to control the amount of time it will jump us to. No one will touch it until we figure out a safe way to test it."

"That's very mature thinking Harry," Luna said. "No jumping right in this time?" she smirked teasingly.

That broke up the team and they all had a good laugh.

Neville had one question though. "Harry, what is your ultimate plan for this. It sounds like a dangerous object that should be left alone."

Susan had been talking to Harry about his ultimate plan for the past week and felt she could answer Neville. "We see this as a way to beat Voldemort and reclaim at least some of the lives lost in the past few years. If we can go back far enough, we think we have a good chance to rid the world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry might be able to save his parents and I might be able to gain mine back. Sirius Black might be saved and Neville's parents might also be saved. Small changes can have great effects, but we have to be careful. We could inadvertently make things worse. Planning will be the key and back-up plans in case something goes awry."

"I'm in," Neville agreed wholeheartedly. "Any chance to save my parents from that bitch Bellatrix will win my vote."

"This isn't a vote thing, Neville," Susan explained. "Harry will make the final decision in the best interests of all."

"You'll all have a say," Harry continued, "but the final decision will be mine. No arguments; anyone that doesn't agree, I'll listen to, but once you're in, you're in for good. Too much is at stake and if I say run for any reason, you run! People may die if we do this and there are no guaranties. Just make sure it's not us that die. I'd really hate to lose any of you, so don't take unnecessary risks or chances. I'll decide if any change is safe to make or not."

They all agreed with Harry and soon trundled off to bed.

Sleep would come slowly to the new team, most sorting out in their mind the ramifications of what Harry said. Harry and Susan held each other, sharing small kisses and confidences.

"Harry," she whispered, "do you think it'll work now that we have more people tackling the problem?"

Harry thought hard for a minute before answering. "Both Hermione and Luna are brilliant. I think we have a better than even chance of success. The hard part might be planning just what to change, and when to change it. The time frame is going to be vital," he whispered. "And, we can't be seen. Hermione reminded me of that when we time travelled in third year. People have died when they saw themselves unexpectedly, thinking it was a polyjuiced Death Eater and blasted their future self or when their future self defended themselves and accidentally killed their past self, thus eradicating their future self as well. There's plenty of room for time paradoxes. We don't want to get caught in one."

Susan shivered at that idea. "Hold me Harry, I need to feel safe in your arms."

Harry wrapped Susan in his arms, pulling her close. Their legs intertwined and she drew him closer. Susan buried her head on his chest, snuggling as close as she could. Harry's hand stroked her long soft hair, kissing the top of her head. She smelled so good and he lost himself in the sensations of having his fiancé close. A part of him reacted and the heat soared between them. She wiggled closer and it was driving him insane with need.

Susan smiled as she felt his reaction. She nibbled and licked his bare chest, knowing that he was sensitive around his nipples. She had made him promise they would not make love until the time was right, but it was an increasingly hard promise to keep. She reached a hand down between them and felt the hot flesh inside his boxers. _'Maybe just a tease,' _she thought. The tease turned out to be much more and left a sticky mess. Now she was wound up and Harry repaid the complement. Thank goodness Harry had cast silencing spells at the walls and door. Susan came hard, panting in the afterglow. She had somehow managed not to scream out his name, but it was a near thing. They kissed hard and needfully tongues dancing against each other as they came down from their exertions. Harry reached for his wand and cleaned them up.

"Minx," he accused, "One day we'll go too far, and then it'll be too hard not to continue until you're pregnant. You know I love you, Susan. I wish it wasn't all so complicated, that we could live a normal life without having to deal with Voldemort."

"Harry, it's hard for me too. I want and love you so much it drives me crazy sometimes. Let's sleep now, I think my body is finally ready to relax."

In Hermione's room, she was wide awake. She needed something to help her to relax. _'Neville,'_ she thought. She sat up in bed, ready to slip into his room when the door opened a crack.

"Hermione?" a soft whisper. "Are you awake?" It was Neville and she was so relieved to see him that she jumped out of bed and practically dragged him in.

"Come on Nev." she whispered back, "I need you tonight. I can't sleep without my teddybear. Get in here," and she slipped back into bed, holding the covers open for him.

Neville didn't need any prodding and easily slipped beneath the covers of the comfortable bed. They cuddled, Hermione seeking Nevill's heat, drawing herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Neville responded with his arms around her waist, locking his legs around her. It was very intimate, but they'd never gone any further, and in truth, both were afraid to, although both felt that they would some day. Tonight was not the night though and they settled for touching, kissing and cuddling. That would be enough for now and both drifted off to sleep soon after.

Luna began to "see" and was disturbed by what she saw. Death and destruction lay in their not to distant future and she didn't know how to prevent it or even if she wanted to. Other images projected themselves into her active mind. She couldn't stop them. Horror and senseless killing revealed one path, but other paths seemed almost as bad. This was a mistake, she was sure. But then she "saw" her mother, alive and well and it settled her as she fell asleep.


	4. 4 The Fourth Dimension

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Time.**

This is a Harry/Susan story taking place near the end of seventh year at Hogwarts.

Rating is M for later chapters just in case. There will be violence.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N: Almost completely A/U although reference to canon events and timelines will be made.

Messing with time has unforeseen consequences when Harry Potter and Susan Bones explore a new, untested device from the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fourth Dimension**

Early the next morning, every one of the teens staggered downstairs rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. The smell of Dobby's cooking had wafted up the stairs and tantalized them awake. It was amazing what a well cooked breakfast could do to a sleeping person. First the nose twitched, then a faint drool on the lips and finally it would register on the brain that something good was in the offering for breakfast.

Toast and jam, of course, Savory omelets, fruit, a delicious cinnamon and nutmeg spiced porridge, rashers of bacon, sausage rolls in a flaky pastry, and decadent napoleons, various juices and fresh cream. Coffee and tea sat for those that wanted it. Hogwarts food was a poor second.

Hungry mouths eagerly devoured the repast, smiles and greetings were on all of them as they sat at the heavily laden table.

"That was utterly amazing, Dobby!" Harry stated with enthusiasm as he downed a second napoleon.

The rest agreed wholeheartedly, heaping praise on the enthusiastic House Elf. Dobby blushed at the praise, mumbling that it was nothing, but was secretly pleased that they all enjoyed his cooking.

When they had finished, they all trouped back upstairs to dress properly and prepare for the task at hand.

Susan and Harry sat on the bed for a minute, smiles on their faces. "He really is a godsend, Harry. Dobby is so much more than I ever expected of a House Elf."

"Yeah, he really seems to enjoy the work too. Susan, about last night…"

"I know, Harry. We got a bit carried away. We'll have to be more careful, we can't afford an accidental pregnancy now." She smiled as she remembered the intimacy of last night. "Back to the problem at hand. With Hermione and Luna here, hopefully we'll make some progress now. I was getting frustrated at how little we know about that object."

"Yeah, it's a time turner for sure, but there seems to be so many levels to it. Maybe Luna can "see" a bit to help us avoid mistakes. Hermione will probably be best to figure it out, but we need to start planning so that when we jump, we know what has to be changed and how to do it. I think Neville should be involved with that to start. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea, he'll feel left out if we don't give him something to do. I don't think Herbology or Potions will help us right away. Neville's smart, just not in the area we need at the moment."

However, Neville would surprise them with a little known talent.

"Okay, ready to meet the day?" Harry asked.

They had both dressed in jeans and tee shirts, although on Susan, it looked as if she had poured herself into the jeans and the tee was very tight and did things to him that were probably inappropriate at the moment.

"Let's get started," she replied, staring at his own choice of clothing. The black tee and jeans fit his body well, perhaps a bit too well, if the bulge in his jeans meant anything.

They were the last to arrive downstairs and sat in one of the comfortable couches that Dobby had somehow acquired. Neville and Hermione were in another and Luna had chosen one of the squashy chairs that seemed to be a duplicate of ones in the Gryffindor common room. In fact, the couches seem entirely too familiar as well.

"Dobby, just where did you get all this furniture?" Harry asked.

"Dobby be getting them from Hogywarts storage room," Master Harry. They not be missing them."

He let that pass for now, but suspected it was from the Gryffindor common room. "Okay, let's get started. Hermione and Luna will look at our notes and see if any ideas come to them. Here's the time turner. Hermione, do you have yours?" Harry had kept his time turner close and had disillusioned it for safety. He knew Hermione was itching to examine it.

Hermione produced hers and looked at Harry's.

"You can't handle it, Hermione, you don't want to accidentally activate it," Harry warned her. This thing operates in four dimensions, the fourth being time.

"But how am I supposed to learn anything if I can't handle it?" Hermione stated exasperatedly.

Neville chose that moment to suggest something radical. "I can make a detailed model that should do, Love. I can even make it twice life size so we can all examine the controls and the runes."

"Neville, can you really do that? I didn't know you made models," Hermione said, shocked that she'd discovered a hidden talent her boyfriend had never talked about.

Neville blushed a bit and replied. "It's something that I do in my spare time at home when it's too dark to work in the greenhouse."

"How detailed, Neville?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well, I usually make models of obscure plants to get a feel about how they should look when they're healthy in case one gets sick. You couldn't tell it from the actual plant unless you felt it."

"Right then, that's a really great idea. What do you need?"

"Well, plastic to start, but carving tools and a bit of workspace would be most useful. And a really good light since I have to look at the original from all angles. You can levitate it, right? I know you don't want anyone to touch it, but I need to see it all."

"Um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Luna stated. "Magical manipulation might trigger a control. Just how did you get the time turner, Harry?"

"I just grabbed the first one I saw, Luna. The only magic was when I left the Time room and I don't quite know how I did that, it certainly wasn't like apparation."

"No it wasn't," Susan interjected. "Aunt Amelia side along apparated me and this didn't feel anything like that."

"Then how am I going to view it from all angles long enough to study it? You can't hold it steady enough, long enough, for that."

"Let me think about it for awhile Nev," Harry replied.

In the end, Hermione came up with a simple suggestion. "Place a stasis field around it and then levitate it, Harry."

"Stasis field? I don't know how to do that, do you? Silly question, you, of all people would know how, if you knew about it."

It was decided that Neville would make a model after Dobby retrieved the tools from Longbottom manor. He'd send a note with Dobby to let his Gran not to worry.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was at the point of pulling her hair out. There were now five students missing and the students were beginning to suspect something was wrong. How to calm the students and prevent awkward questions, not just from the students, but the parents as well was fast becoming a nightmare. She sighed as yet another idea was discarded. The truth absolutely could not be told. People would panic, especially the adults. Ignoring the problem also was not an option. Rumours would start and the worst sort would send people in a panic as well. Settling on a version of the truth, she stood in the Great Hall at breakfast when she knew everyone would be there.

Tapping her goblet to assure attention, she spoke. "May I have your attention please. You may have noticed several students missing from the school. Five of your classmates have undertaken a project that requires them to be away from school. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, all from Gryffindor House. Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff are doing an extra credit project that will see them gone for an undetermined amount of time. Please be aware that you are not to bother asking what the project is or where they are. Just be assured that the Ministry is aware of it. Thank you." And with that, she sat down, hoping that the students and faculty believed it.

Now for the hard part, letting Hermione's parents know, as well as Miss Lovegood's and Mr. Longbottom's.

In the end, it turned out to be easier than she thought. Mr. And Mrs. Granger knew their daughter rarely discussed what was going on at school, aside from the people she came in contact with, Mr. Lovegood sensed a story that his daughter would write when she came back, and Neville's Gran had received a note from Neville saying that he was fine and not to worry. Amelia had already received a short note assuring her that both Harry and she were fine and safe.

Amelia reminded her of her oath of secrecy that didn't help her nerves one bit. Returning to Hogwarts, Minerva raided Albus's stock of Lemon Drops. Albus had infused them with a mild calming potion, and that was what she desperately needed at the moment. Sucking on the sour condiment, she felt the tension ease. She would need a handy supply if this kept up.

Hannah Abbott, still was not satisfied with the explanation, although she could sense a grain of truth in the Headmistress' story. Nobody else seemed to have a clue, but the fact of just who was missing, rang alarm bells in her head. Her best friend was Susan Bones, and she knew she had a major crush on Harry Potter and had for years. Hermione and Neville were the newest couple seen in various places and Luna seemed to just know things that nobody else was aware of until much later. Something was definitely fishy. She had two other good friends in other houses and sought them out in the library that evening.

"Daphne, Padma, do you both get the idea that McGonagall isn't telling us the entire truth?" Hannah baldly asked.

Startled, Daphne hmm'd for a minute. "I do believe you're right. The coincidence of those five going missing is too much to believe that it's just a school project."

Padma jumped in, "Harry's always mixed up in dangerous things. Remember the Troll, Basilisk, Professor Quirrell and the infamous Department of Mysteries, let alone he chased away a hundred Dementors. That boy is a trouble magnet. Cute, but trouble follows him like it's a permanent sticking charm. Something big is afoot."

"As I thought as well," Hannah replied. "The question is what?"

The three teens pondered the question with no clear path to explore. Several theories were put forward, only to be discarded. "I wonder if Harry's elf friend is involved. We should check the kitchens," Padma suggested.

"Good idea, let's go," Daphne responded.

The three made their way down to the kitchens, tickling the Pear to allow admittance. At once a House Elf appeared to see if they wanted anything to eat.

Hannah took the lead. "Do you know if Harry's elf Dobby is here?"

At once the elf frowned. "No, Dobby has left but he sneaks back from time to time to raid our food stores. Nobody knows just how much he's taken, but lots of good things has been missing."

"Thank you Sparky," she replied. "Have you let the Headmistress know?"

"Yes, Sparky reported, but Headmistress says not to worry about such small amounts. But lately more has gone missing, we's has to make do until a new shipment arrives. That is very rude of Dobby."

"What about Winky? Is she still here?"

Winky and Kreature is missing as well, but we's don't know when they's left."

"Thank you, we'll leave now." Hannah replied with a short bow to the House Elf.

It was always disconcerting dealing with House Elves as they kept their own secrets depending who they bonded with. Hannah figured that Dobby, Winky and Kreature had bonded with Harry and were helping him somehow. Well, the food was obvious, but what else, she didn't know.

"Well, we found out a couple of things anyway," Daphne spoke. "Those three House Elves are involved somehow. Dobby with the food, but what the other two are doing, we'll have to figure out. Maybe Kreature is at his old Masters place."

"You know where that is?" Padma asked.

"It's the old Black Mansion in London. Maybe everyone is there," Daphne theorized.

"Can you check it over the Christmas Holidays?" Hannah inquired. "I don't even know where it is and I'm sure Mum wouldn't allow it."

Daphne sighed. "I can try, but it might be protected. I know it used to be under the Fidelius charm, but that broke when Sirius Black died."

Padma offered to try as well and the pair planned to get together right after Christmas. Hannah said she'd try to join them if they let her know when they were going.

* * *

Lord Voldemort had raided several magical homes in the last month, but frustratingly, Potter could not be found. The spy he had in Hogwarts had reported Potter missing and lately four others. The brat was up to something, he just knew. The prophecy had slipped through his fingers and no one knew the full contents. He suspected Dumbledore knew, but he was dead now. Potter probably knew and maybe his friends, but that was uncertain. Dumbledore and Black were close to the boy but both were gone. He had lost as well; the boy had beaten him more times than he cared to admit, plus he lost the use of several of his key supporters and now the Ministry was aware of his return. Fudge had seen him, but he had been dismissed by the Wizengamot and Scrimgeour was now in charge. The old former Auror was determined to weed out any traitors within the Ministry. He'd already lost several informants when a surprise inspection had turned up his dark mark. Rookwood had been his most trusted spy, but he had been outed almost immediately from the DoM. Avery, likewise was now gone. Both were sent through the Veil of Death. Lucius was due to be next, later this month and there didn't seem any way to stop it. Bellatrix, as insane as always, had not liked the Potter brat almost beating her at the Ministry. Potter had fired a Cruciatus curse at her and although it hadn't worked properly, Bellatrix was now afraid of him for the first time. Dolohov's magic was also suspect now, what with the Mudblood having cursed him. He's still managed a silent casting, but he could no longer speak and no amount of magic could seem to change that. He could still feel the excruciating pain when Potter ejected him from his mind. That boy had an excess of power that should not have been possible for one so young. Of course, he also had expressed strong magic at that age, but this was different.

As he pondered these things, Wormtail entered his chambers with news. It seemed that the wards had fallen at Potter's relatives place. Maybe he could salvage a bit of revenge at least.

* * *

Croaker was smiling, he'd just figured out where Potter most likely was. Sirius Black was his godfather and owned a property in London. It had been under the Fidelius charm for ages, but now the charm had broken. That wasn't to say that other wards were not in place, but as an Unspeakable, they should be no problem.

A quick visit to the Black property at number 12 Grimmauld Place proved a study in frustration. Yes he could see the place, but some of the nastiest wards he'd ever come across were in place. The Black family was known as a dark family for a reason and aside from the usual muggle repelling wards, the other complex wards were quite dangerous. One such had almost killed him if he hadn't been on his toes and jumped out of the way when a solid bolt of energy shot out of the seemingly harmless door knocker. Several more curses followed and he quickly re-assessed his position. It would take a team of curse breakers several days to render the place safe. Suffice to say, if Potter was in there, he was now aware of company and would probably move. He could detect movement within the property and the shadow of what appeared to be a House Elf briefly passed by a window. No sign of any other occupants were observed.

Croaker sighed in defeat. It looked like Potter would not be available to anyone soon.

* * *

Neville had just begun crafting the model of the mysterious time turner. Hermione was itching to get her hands on it but the stasis field prevented that. Harry had levitated it and the object now floated at eye level, slowly turning as Neville examined it from all angles. It was peculiar as far as Neville could determine and he had seen peculiar before in the magical world. This one was a whole new level of peculiar. First of all, besides the obvious shape that was somewhat familiar as an hourglass, even if it had bulged in a couple of interesting places. It reminded him a bit of a pregnant woman with the bulge in the middle. The shifting colours were unique and there were odd shaped control thingies that seemed to fit fingertips, but he couldn't be sure. While the object was in the stasis field, it seemed to shift in more than three dimensions, growing fatter or thinner in certain places at different times. It frankly gave him the creeps.

As he worked, shaping the model, he had to continually reshape certain parts as the object changed. Just minor changes, but disturbing all the same. He couldn't be sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Luna was looking at the object and comparing it to the model and would occasionally make a comment, such as "look away, NOW!" Or "just relax and do what feels right, don't pay attention to the tricks the turner is trying to entice you with."

Hermione glared at the turner, sensing it was a whole new thing that defied analyzing. Her mind just seemed to slip around the concept, never quite coming to grips with how it worked. Evidently there was some kind of field the thing projected that sensed when it was being studied and prevented just that somehow. No wonder Harry and Susan hadn't made much progress.

Turning her prodigious intellect to the problem, she discovered that if you didn't stare at it, it was much easier to visualize how it was put together. An occasional glance seemed to confirm that as her mind wasn't nearly as confused as it had been. She smiled at the small bit of progress.

Susan and Harry were busy starting to plan what needed to be done and when, if the thing could be made to work. "Susan, let's concentrate on when would be the best time to intervene. We know the ultimate goal is to destroy Voldemort, but when is the question. When would be the best time to save all those people."

"Well, that should be obvious, Harry," she replied. "As soon as possible, preferably when he's at his weakest."

"So when he was born?" Harry asked.

"Could you kill a baby, Harry?" she asked, appalled by the idea.

"Err, probably not. How about preventing his birth altogether?"

"Do you know when he was born and where he was conceived?"

"No, not precisely. Do we have any way of finding out?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Maybe," she answered. There should be records of his birth somewhere, probably within the Ministry. Getting that information might prove difficult at the moment though. Probably there are lots of people looking for us."

"Okay, leaving that aside for the moment; what's next?"

"Well, obviously we need to get rid of the Death Eaters and maybe their families, or at least those who support Voldemort," she proposed.

"Tricky," he replied. "We don't know who they all are."

"Then we'll have to capture some and question them. It could get quite messy, Harry," she warned. "You have a good idea who some are from the ritual in the graveyard. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood, Avery, Nott, Wormtail to name a few," she reeled off.

"Yeah, and Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix LeStrange and the two brothers Rodolphus and Rastaban, as well as Antonin Dolohov, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Jugson, Yaxley and the Werewolf Greyback. The last one I can think of right now is Thorfin Rowle. There are undoubtedly others, but we'll track them all down by the dark mark on their arms. Snape gets a special mention, even though Dumbledore trusted him, to his everlasting horror."

"The list should include those that fought in the last war too, Harry, We don't want any of those to escape either and there's some that are not branded; how do we find those?" Susan pondered.

"This is turning out to be a much harder task than I imagined. Simply cutting off the head of the Hydra doesn't solve much," Harry reflected. After all, they still came after Neville's parents after Voldemort died the first time.

"There is one more problem though," Harry shuddered at the thought. Dumbledore mentioned Horcruxes before he died. I managed to dispose of one when I went to rescue Ginny and Dumbledore destroyed one that had badly damaged his hand and would have eventually killed him. Then there was another that proved to be a fake, planted by a former Death Eater. We still have to take care of that and the rest of them."

"Horcruxes, Harry? What are those?"

Everyone was paying attention now. "It's a part of Voldemort's soul hidden in a container that can help resurrect him. As far as we know, he made six of them plus the remainder one in himself; seven being a magical number. You have to murder someone to even split your soul."

Everyone shivered at that, looking disgusted.

"You mean we can't kill him later after he made those terrible things unless they are destroyed too?" Susan asked.

"Best destroy him before he can make them," Luna stated firmly.

"That means before he becomes powerful at school," Harry reminded them. "The first one was created when he was at Hogwarts according to Dumbledore."

They returned to their work; Hermione trying to get an insight into the workings of the time turner, Luna prodding Neville and correcting him when his mind wandered, and Harry and Susan continuing to plan.

Bit by bit the model was taking shape. Neville truly was talented at this and he now had the basic shape formed. Now came the tricky part: placing the controls exactly in the right place. This was proving to be difficult and finally he asked for help from Hermione. "Love, I'm having a bit of trouble here, I can't seem to get these controls in the right place. Each time I think I have it, the damn thing shifts in my mind. Luna helps, but I just can't seem to concentrate properly.

Luna had indeed helped and the basic form was now almost perfect, even down to all the inner time turners. Of course it didn't have the sands in them, but it wasn't supposed to be a working model. How the designer managed to create the original, they could hardly imagine. Likely in the end, it had driven him quite mad.

Luna was now busy translating the runes engraved in the turner and keeping accurate notes. Occasionally, Hermione would break from her own studies to check Luna's translation. Luna seemed to be doing an excellent job, so Hermione was content to wait until she could put it all together.

She joined Neville and concentrated on one corner of the turner for a brief second before she closed her eyes and visualized that she had seen. This had seemed the best approach and had produced positive results so far. "Neville, you need to move this control a bit to the left, maybe as much as a centimeter. Try that and I'll look at again.

Neville adjusted the control and Hermione checked again. "That's good, now let's try the one beside it."

This continued of some time before Harry called a halt for the day. They had broken for a quick lunch and continued straight through until dinner.

The exhausted team then trudged up to bed, falling to sleep almost at once.

This regimen continued for the next two weeks until they were ready to handle Neville's model. It had been a trying two weeks with a few frayed tempers when things didn't go as planned. Harry would call a halt until tempers cooled and they would tackle it from a new perspective. Luna and Hermione began studying the rune sequencing and were beginning to make sense of it but it was slow going.

One week after Christmas, it all came together.


End file.
